阳光小雏菊
by joean.min-er
Summary: Translated fic of "Sunshine Daisies". 翻译作品：看看朝气蓬勃的南儿如何让尔康对她又爱又恨！


**【翻译】阳光小雏菊**

* * *

><p>Original: <strong>Sunshine Daisies<strong>, by linglu in English at FanFiction. Net

Chinese Translation: **阳光小雏菊**, by joean. min-er at FanFiction. Net

* * *

><p>"天啊，我们怎么会接下这苦差事来着？"尔康扶额叹道，一旁的紫薇却不搭话。她正盯着学士府的房顶，抬了手遮挡掉刺眼的光线。"<em>不会吧！"<em>尔康暗叹，心想看来自己真是老了！

其实，令妃娘娘更能胜任此事。又或者，交给他额娘也不错。然而，尔康认为自己都已经当父亲了，有什么大事小事也都尽可能不去麻烦长辈的好。更何况，善良温婉如令妃，在经过乌龙茶和甜汤被打翻的事件后，也坚决不再充当临时保姆— 不过，当然也都是以委婉的方式推绝。

"对了，柳青…"尔康才起了个头，就立即被紫薇给阻断了。

"他不肯"紫薇直接了当的说，目光却仍旧停留在学士府的房顶。确切点说，紫薇关注的，是那个正漫不经心的，坐在学士府房顶上的，现年四岁的小女孩儿。她头上顶着一对牛角般的小髻，眼睛大大的，鼻尖上还抹了一把污迹。

"但这也不能怪他— 前不久，孩子们聚到一块儿，不是把会宾楼厨房里，那足足能用一个月份的鸡，都全给放走了？"

听紫薇提起这件事，尔康又忍不住叹了一口气。

"南儿，你快下来好不好？"紫薇再禁不住焦急，出声喊道。

然而，只听得南儿稚嫩的童声徐徐传来："但是我想飞飞啊！像小鸟一样飞飞！"

"你飞不起来的，好南儿"尔康哄道，"人是不能飞的。"在那刺眼的光线中，尔康瞧不清南儿的脸，却捕捉到了她那大眼睛里一闪而过的调皮劲儿。而显然的，这丫头还在撅嘴呢！

"但是我想飞嘛！"南儿把嘴撅得更高了，也明显地皱起了眉头，耍着性子道："为什么尔康姑父不能带着我飞一次呢？"

"因为，南儿已经是大姐姐了，而且这么做的话，后果会不堪设想"尔康试图唬弄南儿，顿了顿，又说："再加上，你也太重了。"

"尔康！"紫薇瞪了他一眼，轻轻一拍他肩头以示不满，"别这么说南儿，女孩儿长后会介怀一辈子的。"

"那怎么不见小燕子介怀过？"尔康喃喃道，却又惹来紫薇一记无奈的瞪视。

早知如此，他一开始就该"飞"上去把南儿捉下来。但若现在这么做的话，那他们这一个半时辰来绞尽脑汁哄人的举动，不就显得很多余又愚蠢了吗？

更何况，若自己"飞"上去拿人，尔康可不敢担保南儿不会做出什么惊天动地的举止来。说不定，这丫头在身上藏了烟火棒，就等他上去，好把俩人一起炸出个"天女散花"的景象…

呃。

这个，他，还想多活好多年的。

但话说回来，南儿究竟是怎么上去的，对紫薇尔康来说仍是个谜。然而，尔康从很久以前，就已经学会了停止发问。对小燕子如此，对小小燕子更是如此。思及此处，他不禁自嘲地挑了挑眉。

"可阿玛都会带着我飞来飞去！"南儿委屈地道，也渐渐地挪到了房顶边缘，甚至把小脚趾半露了出来。

"你就上去吧！"紫薇急道，而尔康只好认命地、大大地，叹了一口气。

他复又深做呼吸，提住气，点足离地。他在空中翻了一圈，借助树杆一踩一蹬，就轻飘飘地落在房顶上，看到了正一脸兴奋的南儿，朝他伸了伸舌尖。

此时，南儿已站了起来— 赤脚的，就站在最外围的一片房瓦上！尔康真恨不得把南儿打昏后扛走以完事儿，但若如此，他大概得花上半辈子时间，给小燕子、永琪、皇阿玛、紫薇，以及宫中宫外上上下下一堆人，一个交代。可即使如此，尔康还是想出此"下策"。

毕竟，往好的方面去想，他这就再也不需要当南儿的"保姆"了！

正想着，尔康瞥见紫薇正吩咐着一群奴才奴婢们，在底下分布开来站好，以确保随时可能摔下去的南儿会被人接住。

"你们俩，都小心点啊！"止不住担心的紫薇抬头一喊。

尔康呼了口气，轻声唤道："南儿，你… 就过来吧！好不好？嗯？"为了强调自己的善意，尔康还向南儿招了招手，意示她往自己这一边靠过来。

_小孩怎么就不能按照说的做呢？_

尔康真是觉得怨念啊！

"不好！"

南儿摇了摇头，睁着眼睛鼓腮的模样，像极了她娘。

尔康几乎下意识地做出了个掐人的动作— 但他也不知道，这是举动是针对南儿还是他自己。

"南儿，过来… 现在、马上、立刻，过来。"尔康咬着牙，努力地撑着笑容道。

"我要飞飞"南儿坚持地道，还一跺脚以表明立场。

她两手抱胸，大胆地抬起了一脚，往边缘再靠一步。

"别！"尔康紧张地道，只觉自己瞬间老了至少十年！

"掉下去的话，你会被摔扁的哦！"

"紫薇姑姑会接住我的！"南儿自信满满地回答。

"你只会让紫薇姑姑跟着一起受伤"提及紫薇，尔康便气急败坏起来。

南儿想了想，再看一眼底下乱哄哄的奴才们，忍不住叹了口气，望一望天。不一会儿，她似是拿定了主意，松口道："好吧，我过去！"

尔康也跟着松了口气，只因南儿的小步伐终于是慢慢地往里边挪了。

"前提是"南儿忽然止步，盯着尔康朝自己伸出来的手，说："让我玩儿前厅里的玉马儿！"

尔康的眼角禁不住抽搐了一下，这才明白了这丫头真正的目的是什么！由始至终，她的目标只有一个，那就是学士府前厅里，堪比一头真马大小的玉马。

"可那是明天要给你皇玛法的寿礼"尔康解释道，微微的— 哦，不对，是大大的，喘了一口气，急道："那不能给你玩儿。"

"但皇玛法去年把我的生辰给忘了"南儿嘟嘴道。

就算这是永琪、小燕子，和宫中一大群人的宝贝，尔康还是忍不住暗骂— _这该死的小孩儿！_

"南儿愿意下来了吗？"瞧出点情况的紫薇忽然喊道。

"她想玩儿皇阿玛的玉马！"尔康答道。

"就说她想玩什么都行"紫薇嘱咐道，"只要她肯下来，什么都好！"

"好吧"尔康投降了，转向南儿，无奈地道："现在可以下去了吧？"

这时的南儿才心满意足的走向尔康，朝他露出了甜甜的笑容。

待得逮到了南儿，他一定要在花园里挖个坑，将这丫头给埋了，再把看到了、听到了，兼帮忙的下人统统灭口！

又或者，在永琪和小燕子到来之前，他就把自己和玉马绑在一起！没错，这主意更好，就这么办！

不知尔康想法的南儿，脸上还正挂着明朗的笑容。但为了急急赶到尔康身边，她脚下的房瓦竟被踩松了！

就那一瞬间，她灿烂的笑容一僵，在人儿随着瓦片一溜，跟着抛到空中时，那笑容也彻底消失了。

尔康吓得眼珠子都快掉出来了，也确定他听到了自己有生以来第一次的尖叫声。但吓傻归吓傻，还是救人重要。他本能地朝南儿飞扑过去，在半空中捉住了个小脚踝，再一前翻，后轻踏了一个奴才的肩头，便稳稳落地，而怀中正是被吓得不轻的南儿。

"天啊，我飞起来了！"南儿似是惊魂未定，却新奇地喃喃道。与此同时，尔康正思考着该如何找回呼吸。

听了南儿的话，他不禁苦笑，见小丫头脸色变了变，便将人放到地上。

"我… 我好像，吓尿了，一点点。"小丫头老实地交代，纵使平时再调皮再任性，也羞红了脸，尴尬地低了低头。

只见小丫头说完，就立刻掉头往迎面而来的紫薇跑去，再扑到她怀里求安慰，尔康的苦笑竟奇迹般地成了朗声大笑。

几个时辰之后，南儿正高高兴兴地骑在玉马背上，而紫薇和尔康（其实，也就尔康一人）则精疲力尽地在一旁闲坐喝茶。

这时，小燕子叽叽喳喳的说话声，伴着永琪清朗的笑声，从外头传了进来。尔康便道："南儿，你阿玛额娘来咯！"语毕起身，果真看见那俩人的身影出现在门前。

"额娘！"南儿开心地欢呼道，一溜烟就玉马上蹿了下来，直直投入小燕子怀中。接着，她又扑向永琪，被抱起后便往永琪的左右脸颊各亲一次。

"她怎么样？"小燕子问道，笑意盈盈地看着紫薇和尔康。

紫薇和尔康对视一眼— 然而，紫薇那是充满怜愛与疼惜的眼神，尔康则是有苦说不出。

"她很乖！"

最终，俩人仍是默契地，异口同声。

"那就太好了！"小燕子笑道，边卷起了袖子，边解释："我和永琪，还打算过些日子跟皇阿玛告个长假，准备一路骑马到大理去看一看，所以想…"

"不行！"尔康惊呼道，而紫薇虽是笑脸迎人，但眼里也显然有了"求情"的意味。

永琪和小燕子见状，也了然于心地大笑起来。

看来，就连紫薇和尔康也搞不定他们家的宝贝呀！

南儿趁永琪不注意，便从他怀里跳了下来。小燕子无奈地摇摇头，嘱咐道："好了，南儿，去跟紫薇姑姑和尔康姑父说谢谢，我们要回家了。"

"但明天还是会再见面"以防女儿不舍，永琪赶紧补充。

南儿奔向蹲下来接住她的紫薇，将人抱一抱、亲一亲，再往尔康跑去，重复惯例。可南儿将小手环上他脖子一抱，却没有马上松开来，尔康只好倾了倾身子，再把小丫头拥一拥，只听她软软的声音，认真可爱地轻轻说道："谢谢你没让我摔扁哦，尔康姑父。"

小丫头说完，再按例亲了亲他的脸颊。

尔康微微一笑，煞是怜宠地摸了摸小丫头的脑袋，才目送永琪一家离去。

待人走了，紫薇和尔康挽着彼此的手，正回房。尔康便郑重地对紫薇道："绝对，没有下一次。"

他嘴上是这么说，但恰好见到下人拿着南儿刚刚尿湿的裤子经过，便笑着冲紫薇做了个无奈的表情。

紫薇见状，也只能一笑回应。

* * *

><p>PS: "Sunshine Daisies" is written by linglu (as stated above) in 2011, and I really like this short and humorous story so much! I'm considered new here, hence if anyone could contact linglu, please let himher know that I have it translated and if he/she minds, I will take it down. Also, I've added a few lines of elaboration/interpretation to fit into the Chinese language context.

Lastly, let's hope that I can finish translating my Chinese HZGG fanfic into English soon so that I can finally have a contribution to this community! The translated fictions were merely an act in respect to the writers in this community. They are awesome! But let's not pin high hope as I'm not exactly as confident in writing with English.


End file.
